


Reencuentro

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que lo ves aparecer, lo sabes. No vas a quedarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW Network, de Warner Bros y de Eric Kripke.
> 
>  **Rating:** G
> 
> Fic escrito para el Reto Especial "Dean Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers". Consistía en contar algo con 155 palabras. Lo subo con la intención de archivar y tener todos los fics de SPN agrupados en AO3.
> 
> Está basado en la temporada 6. Dean descubre que nuestro Sam está vivo, aunque todavía no sabe que no tiene alma.
> 
> No es un fic wincestista propiamente dicho, pero podría pasar perfectamente por uno. Porque esta codependencia de los hermanos Winchester me parece de lo más incestuoso que he visto nunca xD

 

**REENCUENTRO**

Desde que lo ves aparecer, lo sabes. Te dice que se ha dedicado a la caza, que no te necesita, que te quedes con la vida que tienes (la vida que te ha regalado Lisa, la que has conseguido ahogándote en el dolor). Pero desde que lo has visto, desde que has vuelto a abrazarlo (fuerte, muy fuerte, desesperadamente), desde que has sentido de nuevo su piel, su olor… Lo sabes.

No vas a quedarte.

Y te estalla el corazón al pensar en Lisa, en Ben, en la vida que ya no vas a tener, en el daño que les vas a hacer. Pero Sam te mira y, a pesar de la sonrisa forzada y del abrazo mecánico que te devuelve, lo sabes. No vas a quedarte. No es una decisión que puedas tomar de forma racional. Es una elección instintiva, visceral, suicida.

Tu corazón lo sabe: Sam, Sammy. Ya no necesitas a nadie más.


End file.
